A Special Present
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone is excited; except Marcie. Without an idea on what to get Charlie Brown for Christmas, she relies on two girls and her best friend for advice and help.


A Special Present

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

Chapter 1

Window Shopping Mallies

"Over here" Peppermint Patty instructed. She was wearing a lime green coat with blue stripes on the sleeves along with fluffy earmuffs, yet she still had on her signature sandals.

"Okay, Sir" Marcie answered, removing her red scarf. It was nearing Christmas time and both girls were out looking for ideal gifts for friends.

"So, did you think of anything to get ol' Chuck for Christmas yet?" the tomboy asked, looking over at a display of _Harry Potter_ books.

"Not yet, Sir. Holiday shopping kind of stresses me out" the bespectacled girl admitted, hiding her shaking hands in a pair of ruby mittens.

"If you say so, Marcie…" Patty sighed; her glance falling on another book, this one was a mystery novel. " _Nancy Drew_ huh? Sounds interesting," she thought, looking over at her stressing friend knowingly.

"Sir, should I get Charles a red kite or one with zigzags?" Marcie questioned. If anything, she knew how much Charlie Brown loved kites.

"Why? You know it'll just get stuck in a tree anyways," the rowdy girl reminded her younger, naïve friend.

"True…I guess I'm not one for Christmas shopping" the bespectacled brown-haired child admitted.

"I'll say, and stop calling me _Sir,_ " Patty snapped.

"I'll try my best, Sir," Marcie answered, sighing again.

"Don't try, Marcie…just call me Patty" the freckled girl groaned.

"Okay, Sir" the shy girl smirked. The day that would happen, fire would freeze.

"Now listen, Marcie: we're mallies and mallies know what to get their friends for Christmas" Patty smiled.

" _Everyone but me that is"_ the bespectacled nerd thought, looking over at a Christmas tree display. The scent of forests and pinecones giving the mall an authentic Christmas time atmosphere.

"Marcie, I'll be by the book store if you want to join me" Patty sighed, hoping the mention of buying Lucy a psychiatric book would lure the shy girl away from the center of her problems.

"Have fun, Sir" Marcie called out, smiling a little; but it was a sad one.

"In that case, we'll meet up here in an hour," the freckled tomboy explained.

"An hour…great…now I'll never think of the perfect present for Charles…it has to be perfect" the shy brown-haired-girl sighed to herself, eyes barely open.

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty was wandering around the bookstore. "Let's see…excuse me but do you have any books for my little friend?" the tomboy asked.

When asked what her friend liked, Patty simply answered "Well, Marcie does like those books by Warren Peace…especially _Leo's Toy Store_ " once again mistaking _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy for _Leo's Toy Store_ by Warren Peace.

"You don't have any books by Warren Peace?" the rowdy girl asked. "Then how about romance novels?" she suggested.

"What kind…mushy girl-loves-boy stuff please" Patty answered before changing her mind. "On second thought, how about if I look at some of those _Nancy Drew_ books?" she questioned.

The tomboy smiled as she saw his round head walk into a toy store. "Hi Chuck!" she said, pressing her face to the store's window happily.

~An hour later~

The bespectacled girl snuggled deeper into her velvet jacket. It was warm and soft, perfect for napping…yet it was also useful to hide tears and blushing from others. "Hi Marcie" a girls voice smiled. From the tone of the voice, the girl knew who it was.

"Oh, hi Sally" Marcie groaned.

"What's wrong?" Another girl asked.

"Who knows, Eudora" Sally Brown answered her best friend. "I still need to get my Big Brother a Christmas present, but I don't want to spend any money"

" _Dang it! I forgot to find a present for Charles!"_ the upset, bespectacled girl thought to herself.

"Need help?" Eudora asked, unzipping the girl's red jacket a little.

"Yes please" Marcie answered with a soft sob.

"We're happy to help" Sally exclaimed. "Come on!" she shouted out, running off.

"Wait up, Sally! You coming, Marcie?" Eudora asked, clinging onto her navy blue hat firmly.

"Yes, girls…lead the way, Sally" Marcie answered, scampering after the girls.

Sally led the way to a coffee shop, ordered three hot chocolates: "No cinnamon but tons of marshmallows, and whipped cream" she ordered because it is how she likes it.

"So let's get to the chase: you need to find a gift for Charlie Brown" Eudora simply explained, twirling her dark black hair nervously.

"Yes I do" Marcie sighed, nearly falling off the chair in shock at what she was hearing.

"What's wrong? Hello?" Sally asked before hearing it too.

"Whose voice is that?" the girl in the hat asked.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

 _But the fire is so delightful_

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

 _And I brought some corn for poppin'_

 _The lights are turned way down low_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally kiss goodnight_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really hold me tight_

 _All the way home, I'll be warm_

 _And the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, and snow_

 _When we finally kiss goodnight_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_

 _But if you really grab me tight_

 _All the way home, I'll be warm_

 _Oh the fire is slowly dying_

 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

 _But as long as you love me so_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

A melodic boy's voice was singing as he walked around the mall. The three girls immediately recognizing his voice. "Charlie Brown!" they asked each other in a unison of disbelief.

"Marcie, that's it! Get him a CD!" Eudora suggested eagerly.

"Are you kidding? If she did that, I'd never hear the end of it" Sally negotiated.

"I think I might…nah, maybe not" Marcie realized.

"I thought so" Sally answered, her blonde hair frizzled from hiding it in a magenta hat nearly all day.

"Any other ideas?" the shy girl asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"No" the blonde girl sighed.

"Sorry" Eudora admitted.

"Just my luck" Marcie groaned.

"There you are kid, come on!" Patty called out, running towards the table the three girls were at.

"Sir!" the bespectacled girl smiled happily, the sight of her best friend releasing all her stress and tension she kept bottled up all the time.

"Okay, Marcie…I'm glad to see you too" Peppermint Patty giggled with happiness.


End file.
